Demancia
by ThisDivaNeedsHerStage
Summary: A mixture of Harry Potter and CATS the musical, this story is just a basic Harry Potter story with the addition of a new character.
1. Part 1

**Chapter One**

Harry's summer vacation had reached an all time low, and that wasn't counting the fact that it was fifty feet under already. As soon as he had come back from his second year at Hogwarts, he'd immediately been locked into his room, his owl taken away and locked in the attic along with his chest. The bars had been re-attached inside and out, making it impossible for him to open the window. His aunt and uncle had a satisfied grin as they tossed him in. And Harry began to wonder if he'd EVER get out.

He was of course, like before, fed three times a day through the slot in the door, and let out to go the bathroom early in the morning and late at night. Harry had lost count of how many days before he had to arrive at Hogwarts, but he knew it was drawing nearer. He wondered desperately if Hedwig, his owl, was okay. But from the scratching and the screeching, not to mention Uncle Vernon's cursing, late at night, he deduced she must be alright. He had given Ron his... or his Aunt and Uncle's phone number, and Ron must have been scared off by now with all their shouting whenever he dialed.

Harry sighed. There had to be a way he could get out, there just had to be! With his things. But how? Sighing, he grabbed a book off the shelf. It had been given to Dudley with the inscription inside the cover. "Good luck with your poetry Dudley, Mrs. Figg." It was something about cats he could tell, but it had been maimed by from the looks of it, food, markers, pencils, gum, and something he couldn't tell, but wasn't about to find out. Everything inside and out had been obliterated.

The pictures, the title, the author and the artist, except for one word on the dust cover, 'Cats', sighing he threw the book into a pile of toys. It was a pity; it might have been a good book. Groaning, he flopped on the bed and waited for something interesting to happen, like maybe Hagrid or Ron coming and rescuing him, maybe on a giant pink elephant? Ron groaned as he slammed the phone down on the receiver again after calling Harry.

All he got was this shrieking and bellowing, and it was getting rather annoying. He tromped over to the table to eat breakfast with his brothers and sister. "Stupid Muggles." He muttered as he attacked his porridge viciously. Percy looked up from his plate to stare at him disdainfully. Ron, already in a bad mood, and not wanting his brother's scolding, flicked a piece of porridge at Percy, his Prefect at Hogwarts. He knew it was wrong, but he need to vent... badly, and mom and dad weren't around to stop him Percy looked back down at his porridge, not paying attention to the fact that he had a smudge of porridge on his nose.

He sighed, he knew Ron resented him because he was Prefect, and very disciplined, unlike the rest of his brothers, although Ginny was showing promise. Didn't they think he had his own mischievous impulses? It ran through the family blood! Eating another spoonful of porridge, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and instead focused on Penelope, the Ravenclaw Prefect, and a... close relation.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Asked Ginny, Ron's little sister, and youngest of the Weasly clan, who had a crush on Harry. "Oh... those stupid Muggles that Harry's got for relatives... they probably got him locked up... in his room again. I keep calling to see if he's alright, but they always scream and hang up on me." Ron sighed. Ginny gasped at the thought of Harry being locked up, pictures of a dark cell running through her mind. Percy on the other hand, felt the compulsive mischievous that ran through the family blood rear up again.

Normally he would have just ignored it, and went on with his business, but now... now maybe he'd bend his strict, self imposed rules... just a little. After all, Harry was under his supervision at Hogwarts, and wouldn't a concerned Prefect go check up and aid one of his students? Before he could speak up, Ron continued. "And we can't use the car like last time, since, like Mum's probably blow her top at us." Fred and George nodded in glum agreement. Last year, Harry had been locked in his room after Dobby, an elf who wanted desperately to protect him, had gotten him in enough trouble to be locked up. They'd been flying their car of their dad's, and they went to see Harry and eventually freed him. However using and owning enchanted Muggle belongings was a major offense, and one that caused their dad to lose his job after Ron and Harry crashed it in the Whomping Willow after they missed the Hogwarts Express train. Clearing his throat, Percy placed his bowl in the sink and let it wash itself. He turned his back to the sink and leaned against the counter, letting a mischievous grin sneak up on his face, something which he hadn't done in a long, long, time.

"Well, why don't we just ride our bikes up to Harry's and see if he's alright?" He suggested. Everyone at the table turned, and silverware clattered as it hit the table. His brothers and sister stared at him with shock. Fred and George, the mischievous twins of the household's, gaped at him with open mouths. Percy straightened and looked like his normal dignified self, except for the naughty glint in his eyes. He was really enjoying this. "After all, a Prefect should always check up on their students if they think there's trouble." He said by a way of explanation. By then everyone at the table was grinning. Ginny ran up to Percy and hugged his waist tightly.

"Oh, what a good idea Percy! You're serious... right?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes. Percy rolled his. "Of course! Now are we going to sit around and stare, or are we going to go save Harry?" He said with a smirk. Ron, George, and Fred whooped loudly and ran out to the yard and grabbed their bikes, Percy and Ginny closing up the back. Soon they were all speeding off towards Harry's, a county away. About a half a mile away from home, and now in the local village, Ron paused, and everyone else did too, since he was in the lead.

"Harry's in the next county, we're a whole county away from him, how are we going to get to him in time, it will take ages to get there!" Ron moaned. Percy bit his lip, in all his recklessness; he'd forgotten that little tad bit of information. He dug through his rough denim pants pockets, patches through out. He pulled out several dollars in Muggle money. Father had always said to keep some handy incase you ended up in a strange place, and lots of it, since Muggles were rather greedy. He found he had thirty pounds; just enough to get them to Harry's and close to home." Well obviously we can't use magic." Percy drawled as he parked his bike, and then waved the Muggle money in the air.

Ginny shouted for joy again." You did it again Percy!" She shouted and dropped her bike to in circle him in another hug. Sometimes, her elder brother, for all his straight-laced strictness, was pretty cool. Fred and George grinned." Look Fred, Percy's becoming one of us!" George said with a toothy grin." up, we must have worn off on him." Fred replied. The quintet parked their bikes and secured them tightly to prevent thieves, found a local cab and piled in, Percy in the front seat with the driver. "We want to go to Privet Drive, immediately." Percy said with determination, and then flashing briefly the money he held in his purse. The driver nodded and sped off, apparently knowing where they were going.

It was a long drive up to Privet, but everyone was so anxious that they hardly noticed. They stopped right outside of the Privet Drive entrance, and they departed, and Percy promised more money than the fifteen pounds that had accumulated on the way over, if he waited. So of course the driver stayed. They grouped together on the corner, out of the driver's earshot. "So what's the plan?" Ron whispered anxiously. Everyone looked to Percy." Okay, me and Ginny will knock on their door claiming that we've lost our... what are those funny animals that yap all the time called? Oh yes, that we have lost our dog.

Ginny will be turning on the waterworks, the tears and all, and I doubt they'll be able to resist ignoring us. We'll claim that this dog is sneaky and that we'll have to search the backyard just incase he's hidden back there" Everyone nodded, but Ginny gulped. "I don't know if I can do it Percy, I never really cried on purpose before." She mumbled." Nonsense, remember what happened to Mrs. Norris?" Ginny teared up at the thought of the cat that stalked the halls of Hogwarts, who had been petrified and tied by her tail to a post.

"Good, just keep thinking of Mrs. Norris. Now Ron, you climb the tree or whatever near Harry's window while we've got them distracted and ask Harry where they're keeping his things. Fred, George, Ron will tell you where they are and you two got fetch them, trust me we'll make a complete show of it out in the backyard, and get them outside, along with Harry. We won't be able to break the bars, so you'll have to pick the lock to his door and get him out through the front.

Everyone got it?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded, and Ginny sobbed before they all headed down the street. Fred, George and Ron waited beside the neighbor's fence as Percy holding the hand crying and red faced Ginny up the drive of number 4. Mr. Dursley, Dudley, and Mrs. Dursley were having the most normal day, Harry completely out of their minds. Mr. Dursley read his regular newspaper, Dudley his comics, and Mrs. Dursley was busy chatting away about the neighbor's troubles once again. Just then they heard a knock at the door. Standing, Mr. Dursley went to the door. On opening it, he found a red head boy, about seventeen, holding on to the hand of a hysterical red haired girl of about twelve years." Yes?" He growled.

Percy gulped at the sight of the burly man with no neck, but hid his fear." Sorry to be disturbing you sir, on this fine morning, but my sister Penny here, has lost her puppy, and we think he might have come here, seeing as how fine your house is compared to the rest of the neighborhood, if I do say so myself. And we were wondering if we may search your backyard for our dear pet." Percy said politely, not seeming the ruffian or the odd type at all. Ginny, thank the heavens had made no remark about the fact that he'd called her Penny, but he needed to change it, since Ginny was an odd name, and the plan relied on the fact that they looked perfectly normal.

Ginny sobbed harder. Mr. Dursley looked rather proud at the boy's remark, since he'd always thought that in the first place and now to have that confirmed by a total stranger made his ego swell even larger. But still, he didn't quite trust him. "Ooooh where could my good Tuppence be?" She wailed, large tears in her eyes. She had chosen the name after a Muggle coin her father had shown her. Mr. Dursley gave into the waterworks." Sure my boy you may look, but don't waste time!" He barked.

Percy nodded and pushed Ginny in. He took a moment to stare at Mr. Dursley before gasping in shock. "Oh, have I stumbled upon the great home of Mr. Dursley of the drill company down the road! Please forgive me sir!" He said with great admiration, which was totally and utterly faked. Mr. Dursley puffed up even larger." Yes, that would be me. But how do you know me and what is your name, I haven't met you before have I?" Mr. Dursley said, a bit of suspicion still clinging. "Oh, you're a legend in my family, my father talks about you all the time. Oh, Penny, look up and dry up, it's the great Mr. Dursley." Percy pitched, seeing it work perfectly. Ginny sniffed and look up and gasped and looked shyly at Mr. Dursley, who swelled up even bigger."

Well come in and I'll help you find your dog, you little tykes. Who knows, if you're smart at your school work you might even be able to work as one of my workers." Mr. Dursley said as he ushered Percy and Ginny into the kitchen." Do you really think so?" Percy said excitedly. Then they were in the kitchen where a large blonde boy and a thin blonde woman sat eating at the table. He put on another look of great admiration. "Oh look its Mrs. Dursley, Penny; mother envies her greatly for her fabulous taste in clothes. And oh my! It's Dudley Dursley, one of the most famous and smartest people in Smelting, and rumored in all England." Of course both people bloated with pride at the false compliments." Will you... help me find my puppy...? Tuppence?" Ginny sniffed.

Percy cuffed her gently." Penny, don't ask such a thing of such great people! Where are your manners? Such high people shouldn't be concerned about our situation; they've got much better things to do." Percy scolded. "Oh no, we'll help you, won't we Dudley?" Mrs. Dursley said as she stood up in her robe, her hair in curlers and a net. Dudley groaned, but stood, hoping that maybe he'd receive more praise from this stranger if he did as he asked. Soon they were all out in the backyard." What does this Tuppence look like?" Asked Mr. Dursley.

Ginny and Percy froze, all the dogs they knew had three heads, and surely they couldn't tell that to these Muggles, they'd freak! Ginny gulped and broke into tears. "Oh my poor Tuppence, probably hit by a car... his... his black fur all matted on his small body." Ginny said, using the first color that came to her, leaving Percy grateful that she hadn't thought of pink or orange. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Dudley, along with Ginny and Percy were searching through the thick bushes searching for a dog that didn't even exist. Ron and the twins quickly climbed the vine lattice to Harry's barred window, and Ron knocked his hand upon the window, after squeezing it through the bars. There was a pause and Ron wondered if they possibly had the wrong window, but Harry's mess of hair appeared out of a pile of smashed toys which scattered away with the brush of a hand to reveal Harry.

Harry had heard a knocking upon his window, and first he thought it was his imagination, but he decided he was bored enough to check. He yelped with happiness when he saw Ron's familiar face. Ron hushed him quickly and began to study the bars. The bars ran horizontally on the outside, and vertically on the inside, making it impossible for Harry to open them. Not so for Ron. He pulled on the end of the window, but found it was much harder to open than it looked. He looked back to Fred and George. "Any of you got something I can wedge in here to open the window." George pulled a thin metal stick with a flat tip, and a plastic handle. "Yeah, Dad gave this to me; he called it a 'screwdriver'."

George said with a snicker. Ron grabbed in and wedged it inside the jamb and popped it open creating a crack big enough to speak through. "Hey Harry, we're gonna bust you out again, so where they keeping your stuff this time?" Ron asked wasting no time." The attic." Harry replied. Immediately Fred and George scurried up to the top, just below a window slightly cracked open. "How did you get here, and what are you going to do about the Dursleys?" asked Harry after a moment, worried for his friends." Don't worry, Percy and Ginny got him distracted." Ron said with a wink.

Harry gave him a look of disbelief. "I know I never knew Percy had it in him either, I guess he really is my brother, and there wasn't a mix up at the hospital." You don't know how glad I am to see you." Harry said. "But how are you going to get me out?" Don't worry, I'm going up to help Fred and George with your stuff and then we'll free you from the inside and disappear." Ron said with another wink before disappearing. Harry sighed and turned towards the door. "Suppose I should pack my stuff up." He sighed. "Wait... I don't have any stuff here." Harry said then with a shrug went to go wait by the door.

There was a repeated thunk as if something heavy was going down a staircase, which was probably his trunk, and an indignant squawk of Hedwig. He smiled. There was a rattling coming from the door and soon it was swung open to reveal three boys, a trunk on a cart with an owl fluttering about. Harry dashed out and shut the door quietly and they ran to the end of the hall, only to be met by the stairs. They gulped. There was no way they'd get passed the Dudley's while carrying the trunk and Hedwig. All took a deep breath and dashed down the stairs, making a loud thunking sound as they went, and Hedwig began screeching.

They reached the bottom step and Harry ran to the front door and threw open the door and all raced to the sidewalk. Mr. Dursley shouted loudly as he heard Hedwig's screeching. "HARRY!" He bellowed before running inside the house along with Mrs. Dursley. Ginny suddenly brightened. Percy grinned and both ran out the garden gate, leaving a confused Dudley, who went into play his video games instead of trying to figure it out. What Mr. Dursley saw was four fire haired boys, and one fire haired girl, along with a lanky black haired boy, Harry, pushing a trunk and owl. He snarled and chased them up the street, but they were too far ahead of him and he gave up as they began to pile into the taxi and headed back home.

Harry pressed his face against the backseat glass as he saw his Uncle retreating." Yes!" He said before turning around to sit properly in his street. "Thanks... Percy." Harry said with a wry grin. Percy whipped around and glared at him, along with everyone else back there. "If so much as ONE word of this escapade comes out, its thirty points for Gryffindor, clear?" He barked his usual self again. Everyone was slightly disappointed, but made no remark and simply nodded. Percy settled back in his seat, and only then let out a satisfied grin.

**Chapter 2**

Mrs. Weasly accepted Harry's presence with grace after he explained the situation, and fussed greatly over Hedwig after she heard what happened to her. Often saying, "Oh you poor bird!" when she fed her. Of course, as usual as summer began to end, and school would soon be beginning, and they awaited their letters anxiously. They were just coming down from cleaning up before breakfast. As they all came down the steps they saw Mrs. Dursley with six letters in green script above her head. Soon everyone was rushing around her at the foot "HOLD IT!" Shouted Mrs. Weasly as she pushed the five anxious wizards and witch off of her. "You all go to the table and eat like Percy is, and after you're done I'll give them to you." She said sternly. Everyone groaned and headed to their seats." Like Percy's so perfect." Ron whispered in Harry's ear, causing him to giggle. Soon everyone, except Percy, was wolfing down their food anxious to read their letters.

As soon as they were done and put their plates in the sink, Mrs. Dursley handed each of them their individual letters. Harry ripped into his letter. It explained the usual things, like about catching the train, and somebody had underlined that part even on his, and Harry needn't guess why. Then he came to a very important note. Due to the fact that last year's Professor of the Dark Arts Mr. Lockhart has been found unsatisfactory, everyone will be retaking the course from last year along with these ones in hopes to catch them up. Also we will refund the money paid for last years course books by Mr. Lockhart. We apologize for any inconvenience. Third year students will require the following texts:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Three)  
by Miranda Goshawk

Defending Yourself Against the Dangers of Vampires and Other Night Creatures  
by Broomhilda Grime

Possession by Demons and How To Expel Them,  
by J. K. Rouse

Advanced Transfiguration OR How To Entertain House Guests and Get Rid of the  
Pesky Ones  
by Rowling Kent Jameson

The Modern Art of Defense Against Curses  
by Victor Grassnak

Ghost, Ghouls, and Banshees and Their Vices  
by Hantet Grabtet

Harry sighed in relief when he saw the part where they'd be repaid for the books they bought last year. Mostly because the Weasly's father was unable to get work except for the minimal job which didn't pay well. It was obvious to him that everyone else was relieved also." Well, let's go to Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Weasly said cheerfully. Soon they were lined up at the chimney with a pinch of Floo powder. Now Floo powder was a simple way for one to go from one place to another via chimney.

One blew the Floo into the fire said where they wanted to go and stepped through the flames to the place they wanted to be. Last year, Harry had gotten lost in Knockturn alley, exactly like Diagon, except Knockturn delt in much darker magic. In giant puffs of smoke they disappeared into the fire and into Diagon Alley. Immediately there was a shriek of, "Molly!" Mrs. Weasly turned to see a tall thin black haired witch with brightly colored and patterned dress on and a turban running up to her. "Agatha!" Mrs. Weasly shrieked back and soon they were hugging and chatting like old friends.

After a few moments she remembered the reason they were in Diagon Alley. "You children run along and find the place where Hogwart's is exchanging last year's books and then get yourselves new ones. You're old enough, and no creating havoc!" She shouted as they all ran off, except Percy, who walked, and continued to talk to Agatha. It had not been hard to find out where Hogwart's was exchanging the books; they had a rather large sign hanging in front of the bookstore. Soon their books were exchanged for money which quickly purchased the new books. They all walked out into the street to still see Mrs. Weasly still talking with her friend. "So what do we do now?" sighed Fred." We could explore?"

Everyone readily agreed, wanting to see the new brooms and other such interesting things that could be found." Just don't get into any trouble." Warned Percy sternly. Everyone nodded before Fred and George dashed off to the Tricks store, where they were planning on buying their latest joke material for their next year at Hogwarts. Ginny, Ron and Harry stayed together and began to walk the alley, looking for something interesting. As they passed Gringott's bank, they noticed something odd, and stopped to watch. There were three figures, all in long cloaks with hoods and dark clothing talking together.

The taller two talked to the smaller one who simply nodded. The taller ones left, walking away without waving goodbye to the one, and leaving him or her alone with a wicker trunk on a cart. The smaller one turned and looked around nervously, from what they could tell, since they couldn't see a face. Ginny, being naturally generous, waved her hand and shouted. "Hey! You over there at Gringott's, come over here!" The figure hesitated before joining them. They found him to be fairly small, only as tall as Ginny, not too coming close to Harry, whom he came up to his shoulder.

"What's your name?" Ginny said brightly as she tried to look under the dark black cape with black small silver latches closing it around his throat and chest. The figure ducked his head away, before Ginny could see." My name's..." He or she paused and kicked a pebble with their rawhide boots, which had no soles and was simply leather. "My name's James." He said softly in a high voice. "Who are you?" looking back up, the shadows still hiding his face, no matter how hard they squinted." I'm Ginny, and this is my brother Ron and Harry Potter." Ginny said, ending proudly. James nodded and gave no show of surprise at the mention of Harry's name, which relieved and perplexed him.

"So is this your first year going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as she examined the loose black robe made out of coarse woven cotton." Yes... although I'm afraid I'm rather lost, I've never been here before. But I think I'll survive, it can't be that hard." He said softly before melting into a crowd so quickly that it took the three a moment to realize that he'd gone." What a strange fellow." Ron said before he dragged them off to look at the brooms.

The next few weeks passed like a blur for Harry and the Weasly's before it was time to go to the platform nine and three quarters. To reach the platform, one had to run through the brick barrier between platform nine and platform ten. They were all rushing about early that morning, but fortunately they were more prepared than last year and they ran off to the station and arrived ten minutes early for the train. It was there they saw the cloaked figure again, staring at the barrier between the ninth and tenth platform. Ginny waved at him and ran to him, dragging her trunk behind her. Harry and the rest of the Weaslys followed. "Hey you! Why'd you run off? Oh well, don't you know how to get through to the Hogwarts Express?" She chattered. The figure bent his head." Not really, as I said, I'm not really used to all this." he said softly." It's easy!" Ginny said as she dragged the stranger and his trunk to the others.

"You just run through the wall and don't be afraid of crashing into it, and you'll go straight through!" She said happily. Mrs. Weasly stared doubtfully at the stranger." And who is this?" She asked softly, trying to be polite, but her daughter was too trusting at times, like at her first year where she got mixed up He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named from a diary she had found that talked back to her. So naturally she doubted someone wearing a cloak and dark clothing, their face covered." My name is James, just James, madam. Your daughter I met at Diagon Alley a couple of weeks while picking up my supplies to go to Hogwarts, and she kindly offered to assist me, and now she is offering to help me through here.

For you see, I haven't a clue how to get through, I normally don't travel like this." James said clearly and with respect and a hint of nervousness. Mrs. Weasly's face softened." Well, pleased to meet you James. Ginny told you everything you'll need to know. Why don't you two go first?" James and Ginny nodded and soon both had disappeared through the wall. Fred and George were next. Followed by Percy. And as usual Ron and Harry were last. They met up with Ginny on the other side, however James was nowhere in sight." He went to go get his seat." Ginny offered as a way of explanation. Everyone shrugged and headed to the train to do the same. "I wonder why he wears that cloak." Ginny pondered aloud. "Maybe he's hideous and hides his face so he won't frighten the seconds." George laughed." Probably ordered here by Prof. Snape!" Fred snorted.

Harry and Ron shuddered and hoped the twins weren't telling the truth, they hated Snape, and Snape hated them. At least they reasoned it was even, after all it would be weird if they loved him and he hated them, or they hated him and he loved them, wouldn't it?" Harry! Ron! There you guys are!" Hermoine shouted from her window. Ron and Harry dashed off to her compartment and went to go sit by their friend. They took their seat beside her on opposite sides and began chatting about their summer, catching up with each other as they waited for the train to start. Just then James entered. Ron fell silent as he breezed past to sit directly behind them." There went walking death." Ron muttered. Hermoine slapped him lightly." What a rude thing to say." She whispered. "Just because he's wearing a long cloak doesn't mean anything, although he should have waited until we'd started going before changing, but he's probably a first year and doesn't know." Hermoine scolded. Ron scowled."

But he's always wearing that cloak..." He muttered before quieting as the treat tray passed by selling the regular candies and announcing that the train was about to leave. Harry paid for each of them to have some and they gladly began munching away on the Every Flavor beans, hoping not to get a really gross one, like booger or earwax, and the rumored vomit flavored one. They were well along there way when they reached the Chocolate Frogs. Immediately Harry and Ron pulled out the card anxiously looking to see what witch or wizard they got. Ron paused as he stared at the witch on the front. He showed it to Harry."

Please tell me that says Agrippa." He deadpanned. Ron had almost the whole collection except for Agrippa the witch, and the one that would complete his collection. "Yeah, it says Agrippa." Harry replied with a smile. "YEEEESSSSS!" Screamed Ron as he stood and waved the card above his head. However he was interrupted as someone else shouted.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHH!" James screamed jumping straight up into the air. He'd taken off his hood, since he was getting hot, but he quickly flicked it back before anybody could see more. He nervously sat back down, trembling and panting." Okay. Nice to see you're excited." Ron said sarcastically. James looked at him through his hood; silver light was glowing in the darkness of the hood." Sorry... I just don't... react well... to loud noises... and you caught me... by... surprise." James gasped offering it as an excuse as he sank lower into his seat, realizing how close he'd come to be exposed. Ron nodded and sat back." Did you see his face?" He whispered after a few moments. Harry and Hermoine shook their heads


	2. Part 2

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the train ride went without much event; in fact it was rather normal. They got off and James disappeared into the crowd of first years. The Sorting Ceremony went with the normal degree of joy, and much to Ron's dismay James was placed in Gryffindor. But Harry reminded him that James was a first year and they were third years, so they wouldn't see James often. This comforted Ron somewhat and quieted his complaining. James sat far away from the rest of the Gryffindor and into the shadows. Soon they were seated and listened patiently as Dumbledore welcomed the new students and shared some interesting things about his trip to some strange foreign land, fortunately before he got too involved and everyone starved he caught himself and he let them eat. The whole time Harry and his friends watched as James ate quietly, ignoring the chaos around him, his cloak still attached. They noticed he wore leather gloves of the same black rawhide as his boots. They gulped however as Malfoy, one of the most annoying people and a bully that made Dudley look like a saint tromped over with his friends and toadies, Crabbe and Goyle, stopping right in front of James. They waited anxiously to see what he would do." So first year, why are you wearing the cloak, are we hiding something underneath there?" Malfoy said with a sneer. James ignored him and continued eating with his fork. Crabbe placed a large hand on his head and prepared to yank it back. As quick as a snake James' hand grabbed Crabbe's wrist and twisted it sharply causing Crabbe to bite his tongue in pain. James continued to eat as he twisted Crabbe's arm. Finally he let it go, never stopping to put his fork down." Next time I break it. Don't touch the cloak." James said icily. Malfoy growled and tromped off with the moaning Crabbe and the dumbfounded Goyle. After a numb moment, Harry and Ron clapped as they walked over to James who showed no emotion as he ate. They sat in front of him." Good show, we thought they'd pummel you there for a second." Ron said, now warming to James. Harry nodded vigorously in agreement. "So where are you from?" Ron asked politely" Around," came the reply. Ron bit his lip." Okay... see you later eh?" Harry said before he and Ron returned to their plates, which were slowly cooling." I can't believe you would applaud something like that barbaric act." Hermoine growled as she stabbed at a piece of shepherd's pie." It wasn't barbaric, he just told him to back off." Ron said as he munched on a piece of asparagus." But he twisted his wrist, and then threatened to break it!" Hermoine squealed, slamming her fork to the table with frustration. Harry and Ron shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with the practice, and rather enjoying the moanings of Crabbe. Hermoine 'hmmph'ed and ate her pie without another word spoken to them. Harry and Ron arrived later that night, worn out from the festivities to their room. They spoke the new password, 'Snigglewort' to the picture of the woman in the pink silk dress and they entered and headed to their dorm, which they shared with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. When they entered their room they immediately noticed the difference from when they left. Instead of the regular five tall four post beds, there were six." Whoa..." muttered Seamus as he sat on his bed where his trunk was parked. At the foot of every bed sat their trunk with all their articles. In front of a sixth bed sat a wicker trunk, completely different from theirs, which were made of pressed wood." Now where has a seen that trunk..." Harry pondered as he paced around it. Just then Percy entered." Now this is highly unusual, but I guess you are an unusual person." He chattered as he entered the room, the out of the shadows appeared James. "Normally first years aren't with the third years, but Professor Dumbledore must see something special in you for you to be promoted up here." He said he pushed James in farther. He cleared his throat. "This is your new roommate, James. James, this is Neville, Seamus, Dean, my brother Ron, and of course the famous Harry Potter." Percy said with pride. James shrugged." Never heard of him." Almost everyone in the room gasped, including Harry. Finally there was someone who didn't know him, and was magical! That was a mindblower." Of course I don't much about your world." He said softly. Percy nodded and disappeared again. James crossed between the room of silent and stunned people and opened his trunk and began pulling out what looked like long strips of cloth. One side was a black, and the other a bright yellow. Next he pulled out string and wooden clips. He stood on the bed and began to securely wrapping the cord underneath the deep red velvet curtains, around each post before tying it off. Then he began clipping on all the curtains, five in all, black side out. When he was done, he came back out and began to unpack the rest of his things. His books sat on the floor beside his nightstand. The cauldron was slipped under the bed and his robes were placed in the chest of drawers inside the nightstand, and his wand on the top. He slammed the trunk shut, sighed, and sat down on the trunk. It was about this time that Neville came out of the stunned silence that only lasted about seven minutes." How... how... how can you NOT know Harry Potter?" He exclaimed. James looked like he was about to say something, from what they could tell, but then he started fidgeting. "I don't live near any witches or wizards." He replied his tone sounding like it was forced. He yawned and stretched his arms out. "I'm tired. See you later chaps." He said before disappearing into the curtain. Soon two pairs of gloves appeared on the line, and boots slid to the floor, and a cloak was slung over the top of a post. There was some rustling and a cloaked hand, grabbed something out of one of the drawers, too quick for them to see except a blur of white and then a robe was thrown over the other side. And then there was silence. They all shook themselves. Seamus creped closer towards the bed and tried to pull back the curtain, but nothing seemed to move, there was just blackness." What the...?" He said softly." Seamus! Don't be a peeper! Man's gotta have his privacy." Ron scolded loudly. Seamus flinched and snarled at her before returning his bed and changing into his night clothes. There was a long silence as everyone got dressed for bed. As soon as they were done Ron went to blow out the lamps. He reached the final one and a voice whispered in his ear." Thank you." It was mostly definitely James', but he was neither behind him, and his bed was on the other side of the room. Ron shuddered at the eeriness of it all before going to bed. James stood in front of the window, his cloak off, as the full moon glowed upon him. He felt hot tears trickle down his face at the sight. He missed home so much." You will survive, just remember them for now." He said. He whimpered under his breath, as he felt a sharp pain his chest. He bit his lip and nodded. Harry awoke abruptly; his scar was beginning to throb. James flinched and hid in the darkest shadows, making him impossible to see. Harry shrugged, seeing nothing and went back to sleep as the pain faded. James sighed, it had been close, and silently he crept back into bed. The very next morning they awoke at dawn as the sun began to hit their beds full force through the window. They bustled about in excitement in anticipation for the new day. Also they were wondering who would be their Professor of the Defense against the Dark Arts, since Quirrel and Lockhart both had left. It was then that they noticed that their strange roommate was yet to be seen. Harry crept softly towards the mysterious bed and noticed that the wand, the cauldron, the gloves and boots, and cape were gone. He shrugged to the others." Guess he's already gone." He suggested. "Must have left at the crack of dawn." He offered. Ron groaned." Who the heck would WANT to be up that early? Who would want to be up THIS early?" He moaned as he rubbed his eyes. Everyone shrugged and left for breakfast. They did not see James at breakfast either. One of the cooks said that they had seen the strange cloaked student, but he'd left long ago. Deciding to forget the whole mystery they took their food to their seats and began to eat. About halfway through Percy came bustling around the Gryffindor table and handed everyone a letter. Harry and Hermoine placed it beside their bowl for later, but Ron tore it open immediately. He read the contents and groaned." No... They didn't... they did." He sighed. Harry looked up from his cereal." What?"  
"Professor Snape's taken over teaching Dark Arts Defense, now we've got him twice a day, in one sitting." Ron groaned. Harry groaned with him. "Why, why did this happen?" Harry moaned as he beat his head on the table." Probably because they couldn't find anyone else to take the Dark Arts position." Hermoine said simply as she continued to eat her oatmeal. "Hogwarts hasn't got the best of records for keeping a Dark Arts Defense teacher. After Professor Quirrel happened to be related to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and Professor Lockhart tragically losing his memory. Who would want a position here? And Snape's wanted to teach Dark Arts Defense for a long time any way." She said, never looking up. Harry and Ron stared at her for a moment before shrugging and returning their cereal. James stood on the edge of the forbidden forest, gazing out into the trees. They reminded him so much of home. He felt his eyes water as a sharp pain hit him in the chest again. "'Ey boy! Whatcha doin out 'ere?" Bellowed a kind voice. James whipped around quickly to see a tall, bushy haired man in large leather boots. He gulped as he approached. He ducked his head even though he was sure no on could see him close up. Hagrid drew closer to the small boy, who looked even smaller compared to him, standing on the edge of the forbidden forest. He placed a large hand on his shoulder. "'Ey you know that you aren't supposed ta be ou' 'ere. Whatcha doin' 'ere?" Hagrid said forcefully. The figure trembled under the cloak. "S... sorry, s... sir. I was just... l... looking at the forr...est." He stuttered before pulling back from Hagrid. "And I'm sorry for what happened." He said softly, just barely catching Hagrid's ear, before dashing off towards the school. Hagrid shrugged as the mysterious student disappeared into the school. Calling Fluffy, a large three headed dog, who was rummaging in the forest in search of birds, he continued patrolling the  
grounds. Classes seemed normal as ever. First Period they had Professor Binns, a ghost who had left his body on accident, and the only ghost teacher around, continued his lessons in the History of Magic, which normally put the class to sleep, while occasionally being aware enough to take a note or too. Second Period they had Professor Flitwick, a miniature magician that taught about Charms. He was quite an interesting person, and really enthusiastic, but not much more was known about the petite professor, because they never saw him anywhere except the classroom. Of course it might have been that Flitwick was around a whole lot, and they'd never looked to the floor before. Third Period they had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, the second in command at Hogwarts, and the Professor of the Gryffindor house. She had announced that they were going to begin working on changing slightly larger objects (like books and other knickknacks) into various things, and if they worked hard they might start on animal/animal transfigurements. Then they broke for Lunch. Fourth was added to the dreaded periods along with Fifth for Harry and Ron, for this was when they had Professor Snape, a hook nosed and gaunt Potions master, as well as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sometimes they had other classes, like Herbology three days a week to learn about various plants, and Astrology on Wednesday nights. Slowly they trudged into fourth period along with the Slytherins, practically the Gryffindor' arch enemy. James entered solemnly, his posture giving away nothing. As soon as he entered, Snape glared at him, squinting nastily at him for a long while. James froze, and remained motionless, nothing showing. He sneered. James still remained motionless." Well Mr. James..." He said haughtily, before he was cut off by James, which was a surprise, since NO ONE DARED cut off Professor Snape, and Harry figured that the news about Snape would have gotten around to him by now. "Professor Snape, sir, due to custom, I must ask you not to use my second name, for various reasons, and if you were to use it sir, it would make me very uncomfortable." James said primly, silver lights glowing out of his hood. Snape glared fiercely at him, but once again met defeat. Still snarling and huffing a bit, he pointed to a seat in the back, the far back, closest to the supposedly abandoned cells, which occasionally made snapping and growling noises." Sit back there Mr. James. I do hope you will be able to keep up with these third years with the lack of experience you have in any magical art." He said roughly, not sounding concerned at all, and more of that he would be rather pleased if James were thrown out. James nodded and walked off, his footsteps not heard on the hard brick flooring." Look its hood boy!" Crabbe hooted as James passed him. A couple of the Slytherins snickered. Malfoy stood and stepped in front of James causing him to stop abruptly." I do say, old chap, are you that hideous that you must wear a cape?" He said with a pompous tone. James walked right on passed him, knocking him into his as he went, not saying anything in response. Hermoine leaned over to Ron. "I see what you mean by walking death." she whispered in his ear. Ron slapped her playfully. "Hermoine! What a rude thing to say!" He scolded in a high voice. Hermoine scowled and focused back on her text book.

**Chapter4**

Harry had found a common line, in the few facts that he knew about James. The common line was that Snape absolutely hated the both of them. Of course, to Snape's surprise and chagrin, James was able to keep up, and excel at the third level classes. However one Saturday, they found James' weakness, or rather it was told to them. Percy entered the dorm room early enough in the morning to make sure that everyone would be there to receive the announcement. He cleared his throat." If everybody could please get up, I have an important announcement!" He shouted loudly, and was greeted with several pillows aimed for his face, which narrowly missed. "Perrrcccyyy!" whined Ron. "What could be so important that you'd wake us up so early on a Saturday?" Ron said, a tuft of red hair appearing out of the covers." It's really important, and you all should be up any way." Percy said huffily. From the way he was acting, Harry never could have guessed that the mastermind that had freed him from the Dursley's had been Percy, from the way he was acting now." It is a beautiful morning. Although there are lots of clouds" James said, appearing out from the curtains wearing his usual dark attire." Someone who agrees with me." Percy said with jubilance. Everyone groaned and realized that Percy wouldn't leave until he had said what he wanted. They sat up, everyone's hair mussed and sticking out all over the place. "Thank you. Now, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have decided to let the Gryffindor house go on a special trip and camp out, since you've all excelled so well, considering the fact you are behind in some classes." Percy said discreetly, not mentioning the incompetence of Professor Lockhart. "So they will take you all out to Loch Ness Lake for a camp out, and all the second years and up will be taking their own brooms, or ones loaned to them by the school. Firsts will be using Floo powder. All are reminded to wear Muggle clothing and not to bring their wands. We shall be going out late tonight." Percy said chipperly. James cleared his throat nervously." What if you don't know how to ride a broomstick?" said his voice, softer than usual. Everyone stared at him, including Percy, causing him to shift uncomfortably." You don't know how to ride?" James shook his head at Percy's question. "Well I would teach you, but I'm so busy with this trip thing, which was quite unexpected, umm... how about Harry? He's the star player of our Quidditch team. The seeker you know!" Percy said, puffing up with the pride that the star of the teams would be under his guidance. Harry groaned internally, he didn't know if he could teach someone, let alone someone as closed off as James. James looked as equally unnerved. Harry nodded, trying to seem enthused about the whole thing. "Which reminds me Harry, Mrs. Hooch wanted to talk to you, something about a new captain, since Wood's graduated, she said it wasn't too urgent and could wait until practice Monday." Percy said before disappearing again. Harry groaned loudly this time. Last year Wood had become a nightmare with early morning practices that were often so rough it was unbelievable, and now he'd be getting up that early again. Hopefully Wood had toned down his enthusiasm a bit more. Of course Harry had gotten a break, as well as everyone else, after he broke his arm trying to get the Snitch. The snitch was a little golden ball with silver wings, and was incredibly hard to see. But if one caught it, it was immediately 150 points for your team. Of course you also had to dodge other players and bludgers, which were large black balls that tried to knock you off your broom as you were flying in the air. However, hardly anyone died during a game of Quidditch; they might break their jaw, but nothing terribly serious." Come on James, I'll take you out to the Quidditch field and get you a broom from the storehouse." Harry said as he grabbed his Nimbus Two Thousand. It was one of the newer brooms on the market, except for the Nimbus Two Thousand and One, which was superior, in the right hands. Harry snorted at the thought. The Slytherins had been outfitted with Nimbus Two Thousands and Ones after they let Malfoy be their seeker, and everyone knew that the brooms were a part of the deal. Unfortunately, Slytherin lost horribly to them, and Harry was the only one on a Nimbus. As soon as they stepped out into the halls of Hogwarts, James spoke. "Th... Thank you, Harry." He said softly, falling in step silently behind him. His voice was filled with nervous anticipation and honest thanks, both of which made Harry feel bad for not wanting to help. Obviously James was good at studying and magical practice, but he hadn't been taught much hands on." So, how'd your family take it when you got your letter from Hogwarts?" Harry said as they reached the main floor. An aura of tension radiated off of James. "Uhh... well... th... they took it quite well... considering..." He stuttered. Harry stopped and turned around, and gave a small smile." So they were completely shocked about the magical world and that you belonged in it?" He suggested. James shook his cloaked head furiously. "N...no... not exactly. There are a lot of songs about magic and flying on broomsticks, but no one's actually done it." He said, gaining a bit of confidence as he ended with a small laugh. "Oh... quite the opposite with my aunt and uncle, they didn't take it too well at all. They tried to ignore it but Hagrid busted me out, and here I am today." Harry said grinning. "Hagrid's the groundskeeper here, you don't see him much." I... k...know who he is." James said softly. "What about your parents?" He said obviously trying to change the subject. Harry stiffened slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it..." He said, quickly back tracking. Harry shook his head." No, it's just odd, because normally EVERYONE knows what happened to my parents, I've never had to explain it before. When I was little, a wizard named Voldemort came and killed my parents, but he couldn't kill me, so he disappeared. And I was left to my aunt and uncle and my cousin, who are the most Mugglish people you could ever see. So, what's your family like? While we're in the conversation." Harry said turning back and leading them through a dark hallway." They're gone... they died in an accident... along with my brother." James said slowly, his voice having a stab of pain. "But my mom and dad's... friends were kind enough to take me in." He offered meekly. But by that time they were out in the field." So is that who was with you at Gringotts?" Harry said turning again." No... they were busy with my step brothers and sisters, those were their friends." He said primly. "Oh, well, I'm going to get you a broom okay? Why don't you get out of that heavy cloak and then you'll..." Harry said with slight concern. Some of it was because the cloak would be much too heavy for him to wear on his broom, and would hamper his movement. Most of it was because he wanted to see what his roommate looked like. However he was cut off by James. "I can't." He said simply. "Why?" "Because." "Because why?" Because it's the rules." Who's rules?" My family's rules. I can't take off the cloak unless I'm alone."Why?" "There are reasons, good ones, but I'm not at leisure to disclose, not yet any way." Harry sighed in frustration. "It'd be easier with it off, but rules are I guess rules." He said before dashing off to the shed and picking out one of the brooms used for first years. He could clearly tell which were the first years, because they were knicked and cracked, probably from many crashes. He came back to find James standing exactly where he'd left him. Placing the broom in front of James, he held his broom at his side. "Okay, first thing you do is hold out your right hand, and curve it like you were holding a large pipe." Harry instructed, demonstrating with his free hand. James mimicked him using his left hand. "Good, now copy me." He placed his broom on the ground and looked at it. "Up." He said simply. The broom leaped to attention and into his hand. "Now you try." James nodded." Up." He said. The broom jumped, weaved a bit before falling into his hand." Good. Now mount like this." He demonstrated and James mounted changing his hand. Harry noticed. "Okay, now on the count of three kick the ground hard and cock your broom up." James nodded. "Right, one... two... three!" Harry said, shouting 'three'. Both shot up, only James seemed rather interested in his robe at that time, instead of where he was going. "Look up!" Harry shouted. James looked up on command, but he was crouched down over the broom, clutching it tightly. "Okay, you got it, now level off." James began to, but the broom jerked and bucked, knocking James off. Harry shouted, and started to go down, but knew he was too far up to catch James. He sped down, watching with many morbid thoughts rushing through his mind, and how he was going to explain James' death, as James plummeted towards the ground, his back going to take the brunt of it. However that didn't happen. James flung out his arms to the side, before twisting his upper half to the ground, his legs following. He kept them spread out, and bent. Harry screamed at him, telling him that he'd only get hurt worse landing face down. Then James hit the ground with an, 'Oomph', and to Harry's surprise bounced back up to his feet. Harry was so agape that he wasn't paying attention as he landed his broom in a large mud puddle, showering his clothes in the dark sticky substance. Harry however didn't notice and ran over to James." You okay? You didn't break anything did you?" Harry gasped. "Nope. Just fine." How'd you do that?" Harry asked, now intensely curious." We do a lot of jumping where I come from, although not from twenty feet up. That's one of the ways to land, and one of the safest." James' silver eyes looked around nervously. "So should we keep practicing, or do you want to call it a day. "Percy'd kill me if you didn't know all you should, as would Professor McGonagall. You'd best call your broom to you." Harry said, pointing to the broom which was floating above the tree tops. James nodded, and called out to the broom, which obediently came to his hand." Now you do as I ask." James muttered. Harry tried not to snicker, since it wasn't really funny because James could have been killed, but it was just too funny. James' silver orbs, which Harry assumed were his eyes, although they were rather strange, stared at him." Sorry, I know it's... not... funny, but it's just funny..." Harry said between giggles. James giggled a bit also." I suppose so, irony I guess." He said with a chuckle. Harry was glad that James took it as he had intended it. "Okay Harry-who-can't-make-sense-when-he-speaks, shall we try again?" James said, with humor, before giving a hissy snicker. He mounted and shot up, stopping just above Harry's head. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said indignantly as he mounted and came up beside him. James straightened and a more severe air surrounded him. "Nothing. Let's go." James continued to act coldly towards Harry, which confused him, since James was starting to warm up to him, but he made no comment. James had improved after the first flight, and soon was flying right along with Harry. They finished after it began to cloud over and rain. Harry looked up as large raindrop splatted on his scar." Somehow I don't think we're going to Loch ness this weekend." Harry said as he started to head in. James nodded and followed, panting. "Geez you must be hot under that cloak." Harry muttered as James placed the brooms inside the door, with a bunch of the team brooms." I am... but, you know..." He gasped. Harry nodded and both set off. They were about half way up to their dorm, when the dreaded Mrs. Norris appeared, she took one look at the two of them before turning around and dashing off. Harry groaned." God, I really wish I could kick that cat!" He moaned. James gasped in horror." You couldn't! I won't let you!" James shouted, jumping in front of him. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples." You can't kick her. She'll rat you out. Which is what she's going to do now, land us in a load of trouble with Filch? "Oh, as long as you won't kick her." James said before turning his back on him. "Agietha!" He shouted, making an odd spitting sound as he said it. Harry stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, but then realized what he was doing when Mrs. Norris appeared out of nowhere, most importantly without Filch. James crouched down and continued to call the word and Mrs. Norris came running to him, amazingly, purring. She sat down and let out a 'Mrrooowww'. James chuckled and produced a dried green substance from his cloak and held it out in front of Mrs. Norris. She sniffed it before licking the small pile out of his hand. James stood and immediately Mrs. Norris cuddled him before running off into the distance. Harry stared at James a moment, and James motioned for him to stay silent. Within a moment there was a loud crash of brooms falling, and the even louder cursing of Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris' owner. James gave a hissy snicker before grabbing Harry's hand, and running off to their dorm. As soon as they'd gotten through the painting and into the main room they stopped. Immediately Hermoine and Ron jumped out of their chairs and surrounded them, evidently they'd been sitting there playing chess." How'd you get past Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked Harry anxiously. "I don't hear Filch screaming for your heads." James did it." Harry said. James looked to the floor and played with his feet." You didn't hurt her did you?" Hermoine asked. James' head snapped up and he glared at her, indignation coming off him in waves." Of course not! I bribed her." James said huffily. Both Ron and Hermoine gasped." But... but... how? "Mrs. Norris, as you call her, found us and ran off. I called her by... using a trick word that works on all cats, and she came back, and I talked to her a bit, gave her some catnip, and right now she's doing her best to trash the main hall in thanks." They heard Filch's loud shouts about what the hell had gotten into Mrs. Norris, the howling of a cat, and loud crash. "She's rather nice if you know how to talk to her." James said with humor. "And where'd you learn to talk to cats?" Hermoine asked, sound suspicious." I... in a book." James said quickly. "I'm going to go crash, see you later." He said before walking off. Ron looked at his watch." It's only noon." he said, but James had disappeared.


End file.
